Tony Learns a Lesson from Plastic
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: After a difficult case, Gibbs goes easy on Tony, this confuses Tony who in turn starts to act out. Gibbs has to convince Tony that he still cares while dealing with the bad behavior from Tony. This story contains spanking of a young adult. If that isn't your thing, skip this one.
1. Chapter 1

** Tony Learns a Lesson about Plastic**

**Chap. 1**

**This story contains discussion of and spanking of young adult. If that isn't your thing then please skip this one. **

**NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. I just like to play in their sand box from time to time. **

Gibbs glanced at his Senior Field Agent as he drove. The kid looked terrible. He was pale and trembling still. He kept wringing his hands. The hands that had no more than an hour ago tried to have a go at the Navy Lieutenant who had beaten his twelve year old son to death. Gibbs understood the motive behind the lapse in judgment, but that didn't mean Tony would get off with just a slap on the wrist.

The feather light touch on his thigh almost sent him through the roof. He had forgotten he was with Gibbs, he was safe. He had been light-years away, in a place that was never safe. Taking a moment to breath, Tony looked at his Dad. The blue eyes staring back at him held so much kindness, so much love.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

The hand on his thigh moved to the back of his neck, the thumb rubbing circles there.

"Tony, don't do that. Don't apologize for something like this. Attacking Lt. Shaffer, yes, but not this. This reaction isn't your fault. I know that."

"But I'm still in trouble for attacking him?"

"Yes. And we'll talk about that more when you calm down. Right now, I want to get you inside and get you comfortable."

Tony nodded and stepped out of the car. His legs felt like Jell-O. His entire being began to shake. He could still see the strap that had been used to kill Ben Shaffer. It looked an awful lot like the one his father had used on him for years. Leaning over into the bushes, Tony lost his lunch. Why did people have children if they didn't want them? If they were just going to hurt them? He could hear it now, the strap, lashing against bare skin. His back, legs and, buttocks and it _hurt!_ It hurt even now just thinking about it. He didn't want it to hurt anymore!

Gibbs caught his son just as Tony's legs gave out. Lowering both of them to the ground, Gibbs wrapped his arms around his boy and held on tight.

"You're safe son. I'm here. I've got you. It's ok. You're safe, kiddo. They can't hurt you now. I won't let them."

Tony burrowed into the warmth and safety that was Gibbs. Gibbs was his lifeline, his safety net. Gibbs wouldn't push him away or yell at him for being childish. Gibbs wouldn't beat him for needing the affection. His Dad might spank his ass later for the little show in the interrogation room but not for this.

Gibbs held Tony until the tremors stopped, until the tears and sobs were mere sniffles and gasps. Once he was sure Tony could stand Gibbs ushered him into the house. The neighbors didn't need any more to gossip about tonight.

Once he had Tony settled on the couch, Gibbs set about making the kid a cup of that tea he and Ducky favored so much. Speaking of Ducky, he should have the M.E. take a look at Tony. Lt. Shaffer got in a few good punches. Grabbing his phone he pressed the number and poured the water for Tony's tea.

Tony pulled the quilt tighter around him and sighed. Now that he was thinking clearly he realized what he'd done. God if anyone saw that tape he's lose his job! If Lt. Shaffer made a fuss about it, the arrest and evidence would be worthless. A child abuser and killer could go free because of him!

Gibbs heard Tony dart for the bathroom just as he entered the living room. Setting the tea and his coffee on the table, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tony, are you ok?

Tony wiped his mouth and opened the door. How was his Dad not angry with him? Why did he still have a job?

"I screwed up."

"I know. We'll fix it."

"If the director finds out about this…"

"She won't. So stop thinking about it."

"I can't! What if that…thing decides to make a fuss about this? I fucked up the whole case, Dad! My stupidity ruined our case! Ben died for nothing because of me!"

Taking Tony's face in his hands, Gibbs made sure his son was looking right at him. He needed Tony to hear this.

"Jack Shaffer had you pegged the minute he met you, son. He knew exactly how to get to you and he used that against you. I'm not saying this is all his fault, it's not, but you're not completely at fault either. Shaffer knows he's in over his head, Tony. Don't worry about this now. Everything will be fine."

Deciding to trust his Dad on this Tony nodded his head and tried to calm his nerves. He was in enough trouble as it was, he didn't need to create anymore.

"Come on, your tea is ready and I have Ducky coming to look at you. Let's get you settled."

Ducky let himself into the house and folded up his umbrella. The spring rains had hit D.C. this week and the entire city seemed to be washed clean. Ducky wished he could do the same for Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Life would be much easier for the lad if all the hurtful memories could just be washed away. Life didn't work like that though, thus the bright eyed boy was left with a lifetime of pain and fear to deal with.

Gibbs watched as his old friend shake off his rain gear and glance at the lump on the couch. Tony wasn't asleep, but he was close. The day's events had finally caught up to him.

"Tony, Ducky's here. Sit up, son."

Tony groggily did as his Dad requested. Now that the adrenaline had worn off the aches and pains had made themselves known. Thinking about aches and pains made him wonder when Gibbs would ignite aches and pain in his ass. Why did the thought of his Dad spanking him not cause him to panic when the thought of his father beating him did? God he was fucked up!

"Anthony, where are you injured?"

"Just my jaw and my ribcage. I think both are just bruised."

"Let me be the judge of that, shall we?"

As Ducky examined Tony, Gibbs was on the phone with McGee. He had to make sure Shaffer didn't cause any trouble. Tony had enough of that to deal with now. Once he was assured that everything on the job front was fine, he turned his thoughts to Tony himself. Normally, Gibbs would turn the kid over his knees and spank his backside red. Normally, Tony would understand why, this wasn't a normal situation though. Gibbs didn't think he could spank Tony now, not for losing his cool with a child abuser. That just wasn't right. That could cause Tony even more harm. He certainly didn't want that. Grounding might work. Tony enjoyed spending time at home with him though. His parents had never had the time for such and now Gibbs knew being home even as a punishment was something the kid savored. Taking away the computer and phone was out, Tony was creative, and he always found ways to entertain himself. Spanking was the only thing that really worked. But if Tony was scared, the effect wouldn't be what it usually was. Maybe he could just let this go and see how it all played out. He had never done that with Tony. That might actually work. It would be unexpected for Tony. Something to think about.

After Ducky pronounced Tony relatively healthy and departed, Gibbs called their favorite Chinese place for some take out. Tony was starting to relax. Time to discuss the day's events.

"Let's talk Tony."

"About today?"

"Yes about today. I get why you were so upset. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle the case."

"Tony cases get personal all the time. I know that. I won't think any less of you for it. You have to tell me though. This can't happen again, son. Shaffer isn't talking and the director is letting this go. But if anything like this happens again I can't promise the same thing."

"This won't happen again. I won't let it."

"Good to know."

"So, are you going to um…you know?"

"Spank you? No, I'm not. I don't think spanking you is the right thing to do after everything that happened."

"Am I grounded?"

"No. No grounding."

Tony thought about that for a while until the food arrived. Had Gibbs realized he was more trouble than he was worth? Was he tired of having to deal with all of Tony's crap? Tony was so confused by the time he climbed into bed he could hardly sleep. Maybe the morning would bring a clearer head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

So, I had this entire chapter written when I decided that I wanted this story to go in a whole new direction. So I had to start all over again. This is the end result.

Also, thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are wonderful.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was furious. He had rules for his team for a reason. Those rules kept them safe. Their job was dangerous enough without taking unnecessary risks. So why then did Tony think the rules didn't apply to him now?

"What's the verdict?"

The young EMT looked at Tony then back to Gibbs before he spoke.

"Slight concussion, some bruising, a few cuts and scrapes. All in all, I'd say you were pretty lucky. Getting dragged over a hundred feet by a car is something."

"Don't I know it? At least I got the plates. And a great description of the driver. It was Wells, Gibbs. He must have realized he dropped his gloves and thought maybe he could get them before we found them. Good thing came back to check for shell casings again."

"You being injured is a good thing?"

"I just meant that we should be able to track him down now."

"Ziva and McGee can handle that. Come on, I'll take you home."

Tony knew he had broken one of his Dad's major rules about crime scenes. Never go to a crime scene alone was a big one the Gibbs Book of Rules. Never be unreachable was another. Tony had ignored that one also by leaving his phone on his desk when he left. What did he have to lose? Gibbs didn't care what he did anymore. Hell he had come home late three times in the past week and his Dad hadn't even grounded him!

"When we get home you are going to shower, change and meet me in the basement. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I've let things go lately that I shouldn't have. The way you reacted to the Shaffer case scared me, son. I didn't want you to think I was like your father."

"Dad, there isn't even a comparison! He hurt me. Deliberately. Everyday. For years. He never hugged me or told me he loved me. He never spent weekends with me teaching me things. He didn't take care of me when I was sick. And he sure as hell didn't care enough to try to discipline me. Beating me bloody because he was pissed off was more his style."

"Would you tell me if I ever made you think of him?"

"Yes. You're my safety net, I'm not supposed to be afraid of you."

"And you would tell me if I ever scared you like that?"

"Yes."

"I need to know you're telling me the truth, not just what you think I want to hear. When we get home you will be spanked. Actually you will be spanked several times this weekend. Some of those spankings will be harder to take than others. You will in all likelihood hate me with a passion for the next few days, but once I'm finished with you, you will have learned that my rules are there for your safety. You will have learned that when I make those rules, there are consequences that go with breaking them. I love you, son and because of that I think I've been lax with you. That ends now! You scared me, today. When I realized where you had gone, then when I couldn't reach you, my mind was conjuring up all sorts of crazy things. Once I saw that you were more or less fine my mind was made up."

Tony thought about what his dad had said. His rear end was going to be beaten, not just once but several times. He understood why, he just didn't like it. Then again, when Gibbs let him get away with bucking curfew it just felt wrong. The thought that Gibbs didn't care enough to punish him for the misdeed hurt. He didn't realize his dad was just trying _not_ to hurt him.

"I thought you were so disappointed by how I handled the whole Shaffer thing that you just didn't care anymore."

"Did I say anything like that? Have I ever said anything like that to you?"

Tony turned away.

"Look at me son!"

Tony snapped his head around to find that penetrating blue gaze directed at him.

"I'm not your father. I never meant to make you think I didn't care, I just didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"That's never going to happen. You've never hurt me or made me think I was worthless."

"Tony I promise you, you are not worthless. You're not useless or stupid. You're not weak or childish. You're human, son."

Tony stepped out of car and tried to dry his eyes. He was going to be crying soon enough anyway. He couldn't take a spanking from his dad and not cry. The pain wasn't overly intense, but the thought of his dad caring enough to correct him was.

Gibbs drew him in and held him.

"You are amazing Tony. You're smart and funny. You're kind and compassionate. You try so hard to be everything to everyone. I know he hurt you bud and I'm so sorry you had to live through that. I'm sorry he still has the power to hurt you."

Tony didn't know how long he stood there bawling like a baby. He just know that he was safe and wanted. When the rain started, instead of letting go and pushing him away, Gibbs brought him to his side and walked him into the house.

Once Tony had calmed down some, Gibbs instructed him to shower and change into something more comfortable. When Tony headed up the stairs, Gibbs set about making coffee. His nerves were shot. Could he go through with what he had planned for Tony? The kid had been through enough lately. Fuck! He had tried the no spanking thing and look where that got them. With his mind made up, Gibbs grabbed his coffee and headed to the basement.

Tony slipped on some old sweats and an Ohio State t-shirt before slipping on some socks and padding down to the basement. Why did Gibbs want him in the basement? Usually a spanking was done in his room or his Dad's bedroom. What was in the basement that was so important?

Gibbs caught Tony just before he opened the basement door. Tony wasn't ready yet for what was in the basement.

"Follow me."

Tony watched as his Dad sat down on his bed.

"I told you, several spankings were in your future, did I not?"

"Yes sir, you did."

Tony took down his sweats and made quick work of his underwear before placing himself over his Dad's lap. Gibbs adjusted the boy so that his rump was in just the right spot. This might only be a hand spanking but it was going to be a hard one.

"Why am I about to spank you, son?"

"You want _all _the reasons?"

Gibbs smirked before regaining his composure. Deciding to help the kid out he spoke.

"You came home late three nights this week. And you didn't call to let me know where you were. That's one of the big rules in my house son, you know that."

"Yes sir."

"I'm spanking you today with my hand for the first missed curfew. Tomorrow you'll be spanked with a wooden spoon for the second missed curfew. Sunday I'll take the bath brush to your behind for the third missed curfew. Do you understand what I'm saying son?"

"Yes sir."

There was no need to tell the boy about the paddling he'd receive for his little stunt at the crime scene. Not yet anyway.

"In addition to the spankings, I'll also be taking the phone, since you can't seem to remember how to call me when you're late coming home."

Tony nodded his head that he understood and braced himself for what would most likely be the worst hand spanking he'd ever received from Gibbs. The older man didn't make him wait long. The first swat was more painful that he remembered.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Dad, not all in the same spot! That hurts!"

Gibbs turned his attention to the other pale cheek and set to work adding some color to it.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Dad, not so hard!"

Tipping Tony forward, Gibbs gave himself better access to the ultra-sensitive under curve of his son's rear end. Tony hated this part of a spanking. It was much more painful than spanking right on the cheeks.

"We're almost finished, kiddo."

Surveying the damage, Gibbs saw bright pink splotches where his hand fell over and over again. He had never spanked Tony this hard with his hand before. He had to be hurting. Turning his attention back to the sit spots, Gibbs started to spank with gusto. He wanted this part of the spanking to be over.

** SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Ah! Not there, not there. Oww!"

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Owwww! Oww!"

Tony howled as his dad gave the opposite cheek the same attention he had given the first.

** SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

Gibbs slapped his hard hand down in the middle of his son's tender sit spots.

"Oww! Daddy, it hurrrts!"

Gibbs rubbed his son's back to calm him.

"This is what happens when you force my hand son. I don't like being tested this way Tony. Sometimes the consequences of your actions are painful. This isn't going to get any easier this weekend, bud."

**SWAT! SWAT!**

"Ahhh! Ow!"

**SWAT! SWAT! **

"O…ow! Ow…Owww!"

**SWAT! SWAT!**

"Owwwww! Daddy, stop! It hu…hurtttss!"

Tony buried his head in the pillow and sobbed. His dad had set his ass on fire and it _hurt!_ He couldn't help it, he squirmed trying to lessen the sting. Gibbs let him cry. The kid was hurting and they weren't even finished. Glancing at the trembling backside in his lap, Gibbs took note of the color. Already a pale red. He didn't want to bruise the boy.

Once the sobbing was under control Gibbs stood Tony up in front of him, letting the boy rub his stinging butt before he concluded the spanking.

"Go get one of your slippers from the closet."

"Please Daddy don't! I won't miss curfew again, I promise!"

"I know and after I tear into you with that slipper every night this weekend you won't forget to call and let me know you're alright either."

"I don't want you to spank me anymore."

"Tony if I have to get the slipper you're getting a full spanking with it, son! Don't make this harder on yourself, bud."

Tony's face crumbled as he procured the slipper. The sole of the slipper was hard, it would sting when his dad spanked with it.

"Here."

Tony handed over the slipper and lowered himself back into position. Gibbs took hold of the shoe and leaned his son forward. The under curve of Tony's ass would be feeling the sting of the slipper.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Ooww! No more!"

** SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Daddyyy. Stop it! It hurtsss!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"OwwwOowww! I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry!

Burying his face back into the pillow, Tony wept again. His bottom was scorched and his heart hurt. His daddy had just spanked the hell out of him.

Gibbs rubbed Tony's back and neck to ease some of the tension. His boy was in pain and he had caused it.

When Tony's breathing became hitched Gibbs sat against the head board of the bed and lay Tony's sweaty head on his chest.

"Match my breathing son. That's it, buddy. It's ok. It's over now. You're ok, kiddo. I've got you. Breath Tony!"

Tony cuddled into his dad's chest and cried. The spankings hurt! They weren't as quite as bad as the hairbrush, but they still hurt. And he still had two more of these to get through! He wouldn't sit for a month! The thought of more spankings like these brought more tears.

When the tears stopped Gibbs helped Tony back into his clothes. The underwear were left off as the sweats were pulled into place. With his clothes righted, Tony trembled again. He just wanted to lie down. He was spent.

Gibbs stayed until Tony fell asleep. He brushed the hair out of the boy's face and kissed his head.

"You probably don't believe this now, but I love you, kiddo. Always."

Gibbs tucked a blanket around Tony and headed to the basement. This had been hard. He had spanked Tony's ass with much more force than the boy was used to. He needed Tony to understand though. Actions and Consequences. That didn't make him feel any better about beating Tony's ass. He knew how much pain Tony was feeling. Jackson had spanked him just as hard when he had failed to come home after school one day. Who knew playing baseball with your friends could get you a sore butt? Maybe he'd tell tony about that later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 **

Gibbs watched as his son woke slowly. Tony blinked a few times before turning his head to the other side, facing Gibbs. The tear tracks were clearly visible on his cheeks and his brilliant green eyes were red rimmed from where he had been crying before falling asleep. Jesus, how the hell did the kid manage to look so young and innocent?

Tony diverted his eyes as soon as he saw his dad. He didn't think he could take seeing the disappointment yet.

Gibbs cupped the side of Tony's head and rubbed his thumb slowly over the spiked hair. He had discovered early on that Tony craved affection. Never having it as a child had left his son bitter and hurting. He had no problem letting the kid know how much he was loved and wanted. In the aftermath of a spanking Tony often sought out that affection even if he didn't realize he was doing it. Like now, the boy was leaning into the touch.

"Look at me, kiddo!"

Tony slowly raised his eyes to meet his dad's. He didn't see disappointment or anger. He saw a dad who was worried about his son. He saw guilt, too. Why did his dad feel guilty over this? Tony knew he deserved every swat Gibbs dished out. He's been a brat the entire week.

"Don't feel guilty over this, Dad. I know I deserved it. And I deserve every smack I get this weekend."

"I don't like doing this, Tony. I don't like being tested on things like this. I love, kiddo, and I always will. Part of that is calling you on your behavior. I know not disciplining you for attacking Shaffer confused you and I'm sorry for that. I thought spanking you might bring up bad memories. I didn't want that. Now I see how wrong I was. From now on, discipline will be strict and to the point. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. If I get into trouble you'll tear me up."

"I will never beat you or demean you. If I think you need a harsh spanking, you'll get one. That's something we have to discuss later. Now though, I want you to eat something. You haven't eaten in a while. When you're up to it, come downstairs."

Gibbs kissed the dark head and pulled down the blanket. Gently, he lifted the sweat pants to survey the damage. Tony's rear end was a glowing bright red with the sit spots a deep red. It had to be painful. He would have to be careful with the rest of the punishment. There was a fine line between discipline and abuse. If he ever came close to that line with Tony, the boy would be damaged for the rest of his life.

I'm not sorry I spanked you so badly, but I am sorry it has to hurt so much."

Lightly replacing the soft pants, Gibbs stroked his son's back.

"After you eat something, you might want to call Jack to let him know you're still alive and kicking. He's worried about you, bud."

"You called him?"

"I needed advice, kid. He's the one pointed out how confused you must be. He's my dad Tony, I get his advice on almost everything. Especially if it concerns you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't want to mess this up, son. You're too important to me to mess up. He has some experience with having a stubborn son."

Tony grinned. Jackson Gibbs was a wonderful man. He had taken Tony in like he was family. He shouldn't have been surprised, the man who raised Gibbs couldn't be anything but kind and gentle.

Tony reached for his cell only to remember having it taken away. He would have to get the phone in the kitchen. And that meant moving. Moving meant the sting in his rump would be reawakened.

"Just great, Tony!

Why did he feel the need to test Gibbs? His butt always paid the price. Would he ever learn to trust his dad with his insecurities? God, he hoped so.

\


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

Thanks for all the great response to this story. The reviews are lovely.

Gibbs watched Tony push his breakfast around his plate three times before he decided to say something. Tony was dreading his session with the wooden spoon. Gibbs could understand why. Tony's last encounter with the spoon had been a painful one. Jack had blistered the kid's rear end after Tony had gotten smart with him.

"Not hungry?"

Tony shook his head no, and continued to push his food around the plate. Squirming, Tony took a bite of his pancakes. His ass was still a little sore from the spanking yesterday. He doubted his dad would go easy on him with the spoon though. When Gibbs decided to spank, he didn't mess around.

"Worried about the spanking?"

Tony put his hands in his lap and nodded.

"I need to hear you, son."

"I'm still sore from yesterday. I don't want to get another spanking today."

"I don't want to spank you today, but if I let you off the hook you'll think I'm going to do it all the time. I'm sorry you're still sore, but I'm still going to spank you again. And I'll do the same tomorrow. If you're finished, go to your room. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Reaching into the drawer below the microwave, Gibbs dug out the biggest wooden spoon he had. It would do nicely.

"Here, take this with you."

Tony hesitated. Gibbs was going to make him take the spoon with him. He didn't want to see that thing yet. It would just remind him of how much trouble he was still in.

"You can bring it up with you."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm, spun him around and delivered ten hard swats to the seat of his son's sleep pants.

"We're not doing this today, son! Do what I tell you."

Rubbing his throbbing butt, Tony sniffed back tears.

"Yes sir."

Gibbs watched his boy head up the stairs, heavy wooden spoon in his hand. He couldn't wait to get this whole weekend finished. Spanking Tony hurt him. Every time he saw the tears he caused or heard the pain filled voice begging him to stop his heart broke a little.

Tony sat on his bed and stared at the spoon. It was much bigger than the one Jackson had used. This one was the size of a small paddle. God it would hurt when it landed on his bare backside! He was never missing curfew again, he decided. If this was the punishment, he wanted no part of it anymore. And the spoon wasn't even the end of it. He would get it with the bath brush tomorrow! He had never been spanked with a bath brush, he supposed it was a lot like a hairbrush. If so, sitting wasn't going to be an option for him, like ever again!

Gibbs wiped the table down and tossed the dish cloth into the laundry basket on the counter. Deciding he had given Tony enough time to work himself up over the spanking, Gibbs headed up the stairs. He hoped Tony understood the reprimands and the reasons behind them. He did not want to have to repeat any part of this weekend's lesson.

Gibbs watched Tony through the doorway. His knees were at his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. His head rested on his knees. The wooden spoon lay just in front of him.

Sitting on the bed, Gibbs picked up the spoon and twirled it in his hand. It was much heavier than the other spoons he had.

"That is a lot bigger than the one Grandpa used"

"This is the one my mother used on me. It stings like hell!

Gibbs chuckled.

"But it gets the job done. Come on, up. Pants and underwear down."

Tony stood and slipped his sleep pants down to his ankles. He had left the underwear off, they rubbed against his still sore ass.

Gibbs surveyed to damage. Tony's rear wasn't even pink anymore. He had no doubt the boys bottom was still tender though. He remembered what these spankings were like. Gibbs placed a pillow on the arm of Tony's blue chair and gestured for the kid to bend over.

Tony bent over the arm of the chair and grabbed the other arm. Throwing his hand back always resulted in a harder spanking. He didn't want that.

Gibbs rubbed Tony's back before he moved behind him. Tapping Tony's bottom with the spoon got the kid's attention.

"Spread your legs more, son. That's it. Brace yourself, bud."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oowww! Oww!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ahhh! Ow! It hurts!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Daad! It stings! Owww! Stop!"

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's back and rubbed circles.

"Almost finished buddy. Lean forward, son"

Tony did as he was told, wanting the spanking to be over. The spoon was awful. The concentrated sting was almost as bad as the damned hairbrush! Once Tony's was settled again Gibbs tore into him, laying a volley of hard painful smacks on the boy's "sit spot".

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owwwww! Not so hard, Daddy! It hurrtts! It hurts! Owww!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Please, Daddy, it hurrrtts! Stop it! Owwwww! No more!"

Tony collapsed into the chair, red ass in the air, and cried. This hurt! His dad wasn't going easy on him.

Gibbs rubbed Tony's back until the sobbing stopped. They were almost finished. He just had to have Tony get the slipper.

"Stand up, son."

Tony slowly stood and faced his dad. Gibbs kissed his forehead and sighed. Tony's face was red, blotchy, and streaked with tears. His beautiful eyes were swimming in pain.

"Get the slipper, bud!"

"I don't want to, it hurts!"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm, turned him around and landed ten more hard swats with his hand to the boy's already bright red bottom. The punishing spanks had the kid bawling again.

"If you want to argue with me go ahead. I can do this all day, son. Get the slipper, now!"

Tony opened the closet door and bent down to retrieve the slipper. Fire shot through his backside as he bent over. Quickly grabbing a slipper, Tony handed it to his dad.

"Get back over the chair, bud. We're almost done."

Still crying, Tony bent back over the chair and waited.

Gibbs pushed Tony forward and aimed at his target. The under curve of Tony's ass would take the last of the day's discipline.

** SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Daddy, it stings! It hurts!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Stop, Daddy, Stop! Owwwww!"

Tony howled as the last of the licks fell. This hurt!

Gibbs comforted the boy until the hurt filled sobs turned into sorrowful tears. When Tony finally stood up Gibbs wrapped his arms around the kid and held him. Tony still trembled. He was hurting.

"Come on."

Once Tony was on the bed he clung to his dad and continued to cry. He hated getting spanked!

"It's alright, kiddo, It's over, bud. You're ok."

As soon a Tony was asleep, Gibbs tucked a blanket around him and sighed. He hated doing this. Hurting his son was not a pastime he enjoyed. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to vent. Grabbing the spoon, he headed back to the kitchen. He had a phone call to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the great reviews. As to the reviewer who bashed me, if you had read anything of mine you would have known that most of what I write is written upon request. My friends tell me what type of story they would like and I try my best to write it. Very few of my stories are written just because I want to. So there you have it. Now be off with you annoying pest!

**Chap. 5**

Gibbs slipped his phone back into his pocket and smiled. Jackson always knew just what he needed to hear. His dad was good like that. He looked at the situation from every angle, then gave his opinions based on that. He heard his front door open just as he reached for the fabric softener.

"Gibbs?"

"In here, Abs."

Abby watched him toss the jeans into the dryer before she eyed him.

"What?"

"Is he ok? He emailed me. He didn't use the phone. You never said he couldn't use the computer. So, how is he?"

"He's sore, Abs, how do think he is?"

"You don't have to be so hard on him."

"Yes, I do. I tried going easy on him and this is where it got us. That's not happening again."

"Can I see him? He seemed upset in the email."

Gibbs smiled to himself. Tony and Abby had a connection no one understood. If Tony was feeling out of sorts, it was only a matter of time before he asked for Abby's help. Abby would come running. The two were fiercely protective of one another and shared a sibling like bond. Tony needed this. Gibbs nodded his head toward the stairs.

"Go love on him, Abs. He needs it."

Abby ran up the stairs and squealed. Gibbs would never really hurt Tony, she knew that. Tony knew that, sometimes though, having someone in your corner helped. Gibbs had Ducky and Jackson, she would be that for Tony.

"Tony-boy!"

The clunking of the boots told him it was Abby. He smiled. She could always make his day better.

Abby watched him mark his place in the book, then place beside him on the bed. Clomping over she sat beside him and leaned down to hug him. After she let go, she kicked off the boots and stretched out beside him in the same position as he was, on her stomach feet at the head of the bed, head at the foot. His eyes were still a little pink from the crying. Thinking about Tony getting a spanking made her heart hurt.

"Are you really alright?"

"My ass hurts like a bitch, but I think I'm ok."

Abby laughed out loud. Leave it to Tony to find humor in this.

"Gibbs looks sad. I think he feel really bad about spanking you."

"No, I don't. I feel bad because it hurts him so much. If we could do this all over again, I'd bust your butt the day you attacked Shaffer. Then we wouldn't be here now."

Placing the tray on the bed between his kids, Gibbs pulled the blue chair over to sit in front of them.

"Eat!"

Tony grinned. The tray held a muffuletta sandwich and black and green olives, three different kinds of cheese cubes, carrots sticks, broccoli, celery, and cauliflower. The veggie dip smelled amazing.

Abby watched as Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair. A few minutes later, he took one of Tony's hands in his and squeezed it lightly. Every few minutes, Gibbs found a reason to reach out to Tony. Knowing what Tony's parents had been like after they beat him, Gibbs strove to be the exact opposite. He was always affectionate, with them, but after having to punish them he doubled the warmth and compassion. Abby realized she should have never been worried in the first place. Gibbs loved Tony, more than anything and he would never actually hurt him. A well spanked behind was sometimes necessary when they got out of line. Still though, she wanted to talk to her brother. Tony was still off center about something.

After clearing away the lunch dishes, Gibbs left them alone, sensing their need for a little private time.

"So, your email bothered me."

"Which part?"

"The part about you thinking Gibbs is still angry with you. He isn't. He's upset that you threw his rules out the window, but he isn't angry. Gibbs doesn't spank when he's angry."

"I know. He told me that it would only hurt me more if he did. And that spanking when he's angry serves no point. It's just…I'm so confused, Abs! He didn't spank me for attacking Shaffer. I thought he was just tired of me. Now I'm getting my ass handed to me every day this weekend. Yes I broke the rules, but why not spank me for all the rules I broke?"

"The Shaffer case was hard on you. He didn't want to make dealing with it harder. I think maybe he should have punished you though, because now you're questioning him and his intentions. You expected a spanking and nothing happened."

"Why would I _want _to spank me, though?"

"You know you did something wrong and usually when that happens, he punishes you. Afterwards, all is forgiven and back to normal. You don't feel guilty anymore because you've taken to task for the bad decision."

"That should not make sense, but it does. Why did it take me so long to figure that out?"

Abby giggled and hugged him again.

"Because you're hard headed. And because you have nothing to compare the experiences to. When you were a kid, you were never disciplined. You were abused. The never held you accountable for you actions, they just hurt you for messing up, they vented their anger."

Tony leaned into his best friend and sighed. His head was so messed up. But he was working on it.

"Thanks for coming over, Abs."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6 **

Y'all are great! The reviews make my day. As for the Guest reviewer, you know who you are. If my stuff is so disgusting why are you_ still_ reading it? I think you have left the same review on every story I have posted. A little more creativity is in order now. The same sentence on every review makes me doubt your intellect. Anyway, Guest reviewer, thanks for taking time out of _your _day, to review my story, even if the response was lacking in originality.

Gibbs sat the paper down as he heard Tony padding down the stairs. After Abby's visit yesterday, the boy had been much more animated. His spirits had been lifted. Abby had that effect on people. Grabbing the black skull oven mitt Abby had given him, he opened the oven to check the breakfast bake. Seeing the cheese bubbling, he decided the dish was ready to serve.

"What smells so good?"

"A cheesy breakfast bake. Ham, eggs, cheese, spinach, mushrooms, green, yellow, and red pepper, onions, hash browns, topped with a layer of buttermilk biscuits."

"Are you trying to fatten me up so you can eat me later?"

Gibbs chuckled and placed the piping hot dish on the table. Tony would never be fat. The kid lost weight too easily and had a hell of a time putting it back on his lean frame.

Tony looked at his dad and marveled that the mad still wanted him. He was in serious trouble, yet Gibbs had made one of his favorite breakfasts. In that moment he wondered what it would have been like to grow up with someone who cared so much. Would his life be any different? Would he still be so insecure about certain things? Tony really doubted growing up with Gibbs would've left room for insecurities. The man would have loved him endlessly. He would have spent building Tony up, not tearing him down as his parents had done.

"Tony!"

"What?"

"You spaced out for a minute, son. Are you alright?"

Tony thought about that question. Was he alright? Not completely, but he was getting there.

"I'm good. Just think about you. I'm in trouble and you still spoil me."

"I love, kiddo. You being in trouble doesn't negate that fact. It just means that I have to discipline you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't care enough to discipline you."

"I know. I guess I just forget sometimes that you're different."

Gibbs didn't need to ask any more questions. He knew Tony's life with him was vastly different from the life he had lived with his parents. He was thankful he could give this broken kid some love and affection in his life.

"Eat your breakfast. We have some stuff to talk about later."

Tony nodded and dug into the deliciousness on his plate. He dreaded what was to come later, but right now this cheesy, eggy, goodness was amazing.

After breakfast, Gibbs led Tony to the master bathroom and had him sit on the toilet seat as he brought out the bath brush. Tony's green eyes widened at the sight of it. The handle was longer than that of the hairbrush. Gibbs would have more leverage with it. The blows would be delivered with more force. The brush part of it was flat backed and oval. It was about three inches wide and five inches long. This would hurt when his dad smacked him with it.

"Here hold it."

Tony took hold of the brush. It was heavier than he thought it would be. It was completely wooden except for the bristles. It was smooth, almost like a paddle.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I know you, you'll work yourself up over this. This way you know what to expect. You've never been tanned with a bath brush before, I don't want you to be afraid me when I use it."

Tony wanted to tell him he could never be afraid of him. A spanking, even a harsh one was vastly different from a beating.

"I know it's going to hurt, but is it any worse than the hair brush?"

"I always thought so. But it is just a spanking, son."

Gibbs didn't tell him that even as a teen he could never hold still while taking a spanking from the bath brush. He had always thrown his hand back or tried to get away from the awful sting. On several occasions, Jack had to pin his legs to keep him still and on the older man's lap to avoid hitting his back or his hip.

"It's painful. The few times Jack used it on me are very memorable. I learned my lesson though. And so will you."

"If I beg and plead will you go easy on me?"

Gibbs snorted and kissed Tony's head. He wouldn't be using much force with the bath brush anyway. It was thick, heavy, and very sturdy, it wouldn't take much to get his point across.

"No. That's why we're here now. Take this to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs watched his son slip out of the bathroom and sighed. It was almost over. He did not want to repeat this weekend. He wanted it to be over! He didn't remember being this upset when he got spanked as a child. His parents must have been though. How is it that the punishments doled out to one's children often hurt the parent more than the child? Because you love them so much it actually hurts! DUH! Standing, Gibbs decided not to keep Tony waiting.

Tony heard his dad coming down the hall and tensed. He had no doubt about this spanking, it was going to _hurt_! He just hoped he would be able to sit with some degree of comfort at work in the morning. His butt was still a little sore from the previous spankings, he really hoped his dad realized that.

Gibbs sat beside his son and rubbed his shoulders. Tony was about to receive a very severe spanking, the boy needed to know he was still loved and wanted.

"It's just a spanking, son. Mind telling me why I've spanked you the entire weekend?"

"I broke curfew and continued to do so, and I didn't call you to let you know I was alright. After you didn't punish me for the whole Shaffer thing I wanted your attention."

"Well, you certainly have it. I doubt this is what you had in mind though."

"I knew if I kept pushing you, you would have to discipline me. I just didn't think that through."

"Are you going to think things through now?"

"Yes! I don't want to be disciplined like this again. It hurts."

Gibbs grinned and motioned for Tony to stand.

"You know the son."

Tony slowly pushed his pajama pants down to his ankles and positioned himself over his dad's lap. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain.

Gibbs scooted Tony out a little further and picked up the brush.

** SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tony bucked and howled as the brush made contact with his ass.

"Owwwwwwww! Owwwww! It hurts! It hurt!"

Gibbs adjusted his hold on Tony and slapped the brush down again.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"No more, Daddy! No more! Owwwww! Sto…stop! Please!"

Tony tried to wriggle away and used his bare feet to push himself up, trying to get off of his dad's lap and away from the punishing whacks. His tears blurred his vision and ran down his cheeks. The sobs tore out of him. This freaking hurt!

Gibbs used one leg to pin Tony's down and held his hands against his back. Tipping the boy forward, Gibbs smacked the bush down onto the very tender under curve of his son's buttocks. This was the most painful part for both parties.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owwwwwwwwwwww! I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry! Please, no more!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMCAK! SMACK!**

"Oww! Owwwww! Ple…please! Owww! Owwwwwwwwww! Daddy!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"It hurts! It hurts! Owwwwwwwwww! It hurts!"

Tony went limp over his dad's lap and sobbed his heart out. This was worse than the switch!

"Owwww! Owwwwww! You hurt me, Daddy!"

Gibbs felt tears sting his eyes as his son bawled. He rubbed the boy's back to help stop the shaking.

"It's almost over, bud. We're almost finished, kiddo. I know you're hurting. I know."

The boy's backside was a deep shade of red, he would feel this spanking for a while. No purple, that was good. Purple meant bruising, he didn't want that. When Tony had stopped shaking and the sobs had turned to hurt filled tears, Gibbs ordered him to retrieve the slipper.

Tony remembered what had happened yesterday when he had argued with his dad. He couldn't take getting swatted on top of the brush spanking. As he bent to grab the slipper, he prayed Gibbs would finish soon.

Gibbs took the slipper from the shaking hand of his son and motioned for the boy to get back over his lap. Once Tony was in position Gibbs prepared to finish the spanking.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Daaad! Ahh!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! **

"Oww! That hurts! Owwww!"

Gibbs tossed the slipper onto the bed and comforted his son. Gibbs rubbed Tony's back and tried to sooth away the hurt.

"You're ok, bud. It's over now. Everything's ok."

Tony lay over his dad's lap and cried for what seemed like ages. This spanking had been awful! He hated that stupid bath brush. He was going to burn it the first chance he got. Now though, he really needed to get up.

Gibbs helped his son stand and pull the pajama pants up. Once they made contact with the flaming bottom, Tony's tears started again. Gibbs pulled him into his arms and let him cry. When the waterworks slowed to a manageable level Tony rubbed his rear end trying to alleviate the fierce sting.

"I don't want another spanking like that."

"Good. I don't want to spank you like that again. None of this happens again."

Tony nodded and lay down on the bed on his stomach. Pulling a blanket over himself, he looked at Gibbs.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Gibbs slid onto the bed beside Tony and stroked his hair. Tony buried his head in his dad's side and continued to cry. Gibbs had spanked him severely and now the guilt Tony had felt all week long was gone. His backside hurt, but his heart was clear. He just hoped he could sit tomorrow at work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7**

Thank for the great response this story has gotten. Kammy, the friend who requested it, is quite pleased with it. That's makes me very happy.

As for the "Guest" reviewers who want to bash me even after I put warnings on these things, in the words of Shawn Spencer, **SUCK IT! **If you don't like the stories, why do you keep reading them? Just so you know, spanking isn't my thing, but I have a few friends who enjoy reading about it. They request these things from time to time and I write them. If any of the bashers bothered to read the warnings, they would know this. Anyway, I'm tired of explaining myself, so this will be **the last** time I do so. I can't waste any more of my time on ignorance.

Gibbs got home Tuesday evening to find his kitchen had been turned into an Italian Bistro. Tony, Abby, and Tobias Fornell were in an assembly line of sorts making the many different sandwiches. Standing for a moment watching his two "kids" Gibbs couldn't help but smile. They were amazing people and one day he might even convince Tony of that fact.

"Giiibbbs!"

Abby launched herself at him just as he braced himself. She, unlike Tony was never afraid to take the affection she craved. She had grown up knowing it would be there always. She was endlessly touching Tony, little gestures that only siblings had. One day, the boy would accept such affections without question.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Making sandwiches for Tony's soccer team. They have a game at six tonight. We're making stuff for all the parents and volunteers that help out and for the kids after the game."

"How did you rope Tobias into all this?"

Abby grinned and turned to Tony. He looked at Gibbs and kind of laughed.

"Emily is one of the volunteers. She's at the fields now, helping to get them ready for the game. Great kid."

Tobias looked at Gibbs then smiled.  
"Tonio's been really good with her. Thinks she might want to go into juvenile justice now. Or maybe something in the private sector. At least she's focusing on something."

Tony's face was red and he ducked his head. Insults, the kid could take, but not praise. Gibbs and Abby, and from looks of it Tobias Fornell were working on getting him to accept a compliment when it came his way.

"Get over here old man and help us finish."

'As I recall, Tobias, we are the same age. So if I'm old what does that you?"

"Good looking?"

The snorts of laughter brought the conversation to an end as the four man team finished the after game meal. When Tobias and Abby were loading the food and soccer equipment into the car, Gibbs gestured for Tony to follow him.

Once in the basement, Gibbs motioned for his son to bend over the saw horse.

"I have rules about crime scenes, son. You know them well."

"Yes sir, I do."

Implement in hand, Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's lower back.

"You usually make me drop my pants and underwear."

"This spanking is more on principle, I know I won't really spank you hard enough to cause damage, so I need to see it."

With that, Gibbs started the spanking.

** WHACK! WHACK! CRACK! CRACK! WHACK!**

"Ow, Dad! That hurts!"

Gibbs chuckled. Five swats was nothing compared to some of the spanking he had given Tony. But the kid was right, these swats probably did hurt. A plastic paddle had that effect on naughty bottoms.

"What did you use?"

Gibbs handed Tony the little paddle. It didn't look menacing, like the wooden paddle had. It was lighter, also. The small holes in it added to the spankee's discomfort.

"Since I had you burn the other one, I had to invest in this one. I've spanked Abby with it a few times. She hates it."

Tony rubbed his butt. He could understand why. He had only gotten five swats on a clothed backside and it hurt.

"This doesn't scare me like the other one did."

"Good. Because if you ever test me again like you did last week, I will wear you out with that paddle, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now go help Abby and Tobias. I'll be there in a few."

Gibbs place the little plastic paddle back in the drawer and sighed. He hoped he never had to give Tony an actual spanking with it, but knowing his son the way he did, Gibbs was fairly sure Tony would be feeling the effects of a paddling with it at some point.

Tony grabbed the last of the equipment and tossed it into the back of his car. The plastic paddle didn't even compare to the wooden version. Sure the sting was greater, but the fear factor wasn't there. Tony knew without a doubt the plastic paddle would be used for discipline, not to hurt him. The wooden paddle would always have for him a negative connotation, whereas the plastic variety would always mean he was in deep trouble with his dad. Two feet long, three inches wide, a quarter of an inch thick, with ten little holes in it. Tony was now certain that plastic was the Devil! That's what he had learned today. Plastic was evil! He had in all fairness learned that his dad's rules about crime scenes were not to be taken lightly. But still, that plastic paddle was wicked!


End file.
